


Sins and Secrets

by Agheron



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, F/M, Futa on Male, Futanari, Intersex, Pegging
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-13 04:42:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19244056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agheron/pseuds/Agheron
Summary: Jean finds Ymir's secret after a terrible incident. Now he must find darker, more atrocious ones to finally see who the girl he used to to know as "freckles" really is.If he survives long enough.





	1. Chapter 1: A fateful day.

**Author's Note:**

> A translation of my other work in spanish. Jean x Ymir, futa Ymir; pegging, domination and angst.

Jean opened his eyes slowly as his brain started working again; he tried to focus and remember what the hell he was doing and where, but he stilled when he noticed was lying on an elongated cylindrical object and the primal fear of falling woke him up. He straightened a bit to find out he was on a damn tree, a very tall one, while wearing his Corps uniform.  
  
Then everything came back in a rush: his first expedition, the sudden titan rush and a desperate ride before a harsh fall, and then blackness.  
  
_¿How did i fucking get here?  
  
There were over forty meters to the ground, and when he sat on the wide branch he noticed his gear was gone. Then how could he climb? But before he started thinking, he realized something.  
  
He wasn't alone.  
  
With the corner of his eye he perceived a shape behind him too big to be a human, and his instinct told him it was watching him. Very slowly he turned around, breathing heavily and looking down; once he faced the other he tried and lifted his face, and barely managed not to scream in fear and surprise.  
  
A titan stared back, one unlike any other, smaller yet more frightening and not due to its closeness: the head seemed big for the body with a nightmarish face, goblin like in appearance with the pointy nose and ears; the fingers were long, thin and sported claws matching the needle like teeth on the half open mouth. Kirstein knew he was more than dead.  
  
But then why didn't it attack? Why wasn't it tearing him apart like they all did? The creature merely looked with empty black eyes while Jean struggled to stop shaking. The boy sat straight on the branch and the thing moved towards him; he gave a strangled screech and tried to crawl away before a huge hand pushed him down on his belly, leaving him in the impotence of being completely immobilized.  
  
_No no please no...-he whimpered, so low he couldn't hear his own voice.  
  
The titan simply watched him scuffle weakly under its hand. Jean sighed, half resignation and half fear and then the thing moved, hooking a claw on the hem of his trousers and pulling; a sudden ripping noise telling him he was butt naked the waist down.  
  
"What the fuck?" he thought "Doesn't like eating clothed people?"  
  
The idea was so ridiculous he'd have laughed hadn't he been terrified; then two fingers brushed his skin and he trembled, feeling them press his buttcheeks and caress his thighs. Opening its mouth the creature let out a guttural growl and Kirstein heard a low whistling sound: as if someone let out air after hard work. Curiosity won and he looked back, only to wish he hadn't.  
  
Thin jets of steam came from the titan's crotch, where a penis grew: human like in shape long yet thin for the titan's body but huge for the scout, horse sized. While he stared in disbelief the creature looked at the organ apoarently surprised by it, and touched it with its fingers; the phallus immediately beat and swoll, confirming the horse size suspicion. To his horror the titan knelt behind him, the big glans aligned against his hole.

With a feeble cry Jean squirmed under the hand, desperately trying to run away while it just looked, its mouth crooked into what seemed a smile. He flailed and kicked, in vain, when two gigantic fingers pressed on his cheeks and spread them until he screamed; he felt the tears welling up in his eyes and disgust swirling in his stomach.  
  
_No please don't nonono... No stop it STOOOP!  
  
The huge being halted, its tip against his hole. Then its mouth opened and...  
  
_Shut up...  
  
He froze at the deep alien voice, feeling true terror when it loomed above him and drool fell from the grotesque mouth when it whispered, its breath hot on his hair.  
  
_Little slut. -and pushed forward.  
  
The boy howled in pain as the massive member stretched him open despite his resistance, sinking half its length inside; the monster let out a moan of pleasure while he hit  the fingers holding him earning nothing but a mocking chuckle none noticed, one too focused in his desperate attempts to escape and the other in the pleasure of raping him.  
  
Ymir knew she was going to hell from the moment she followed that bitch Krista into the Corps instead of looking for another lair to hide in; but no she had to play the heroine game only for a shitload of titans to crush her whole squad... the whole wing it seemed. Cursing herself for her idiocy she said 'screw it' and shifted, running full speed on the plains until she ran into Kirstein just as he fell from his horse and in a sudden rush of stupidity grabbed him and took the idiot to the tallest tree she could find.  
  
She was never delicate with her sexuality, she didn't care if she got pussy, ass or cock (or the amount) so long she was willing; Lenz was basically an exception in how long they lasted. The freckled girl wasn't planning in cheating on her (and how!) but she never imagined ending up with him up there. Seeing him doze on the branch was actually funny, and she almost cracked a laugh when he saw her titan form; but when he almost dropped trying to get away she had to push him down and then... she wasn't sure. Maybe it was the mix of frustration  and anger, maybe she just wanted to unload it and the handsome boy (well, she wasn't blind) with his vulnerable yet defying behaviour tuened her on.  
  
What she knew was her dick was iron hard in her pants while her other, titanic dick (haha) fucked him into screaming. She had never happen to grow a cock the times she shifted to arrive to the walls, nor felt much through the summoned body but this, THIS reached her fully. And she needed more.  
  
Placing the hand under him she sat on the branch moving the hips forward, burying her penis to the hilt on the whailing boy; seeing him so destroyed and desperate got her drunk with power and she hit harder against his ass, panting inside the titan's nape while the summoned creature moaned with each thrust. She felt about to cum any second and started laughing in pleasure both titan and woman alike, while Jean struggled weakly, tired and broken.  
  
Ymir couldn't take it anymore, she was going to explode: she held him against her cock as much as she could with a thunderous cry as her load shot inside him; Jean opened his mouth and eyes in a mute scream she came,  throbbing inside.  
Not even knowing she came in her pants erased the satisfied smile on Ymir's face as she took deep breaths, her heart beating like a drum; when she calmed she felt a spark of panic and lifted the other, limp in her hands like a puppet without strings as her thick spunk leaked down his thighs. But he was breathing, which relieved her, and she found no trace of blood when she checked.  
  
"Well, he's tough it seems" she thought with a pang of guilt.  
  
Kirstein moved a bit when a thick strand of semen got out of him, throwing his head back and moaning weakly. Ymir then looked down on her wet member.  
  
It was getting hard again; and then noticed the big group of titans, cutting her way out until night.  
  
_Fuck it. -she mumbled- Fuck it all.  
  
She placed the young soldier against her cock, with his legs spread; he didn't even notice, completely fried, and just let out a long, low moan when the titan penetrated him. Ymir hissed in pleadure when she slid inside fully and readied to play with her fucktoy, filling the air with slick noises and deep, needy panting.  
  
Jean woke up suddenly, feeling around in panic. He touched the sheets and calmed down; it had been astupid dream... or so he thought until a sharp pain down made him hiss.  
  
_Fuck...  
  
He sat up with effort, feeling weak and with the pain increasing to the point he had to cover his mouth not to scream. Sweating he looked around, realizing he wasn't at HQ but in a common, unknown house and he wasn't wraring his uniform but civilian clothes, not his own but someone else's; fortunately they were hus size. He stumbled towards the door and went out the room into the hall; the light was scarce so it had to be very early when he walked into the dining room where she was.  
  
_Ymir?  
  
She turned to lookat him, taking a sip from her glass.  
  
_I thought you'd sleep longer. And you wouldn't walk for a while.  
  
_What? Where are we? And why wouldn't i walk?  
  
She sighed and left the glass on the table waiting until he walked slowly and sat, grimacing; she imitated him briefly as she looked though the window.  
  
_Let's make it short, okay? Yesterday the expedition got fucked, our wing was destroyed; i don't know if anyone else survived.  
  
Jean froze for some seconds, gaping slightly until he managed to speak.  
  
_It... it wasn't a dream? All that happened? But i wokeup on a tree and... and... that thing...  
  
_"That thing" was me.  
  
He stared at the freckled girl, feeling his legs go numb and his hands tremble.  
  
_You... you were that... it? Are you fucking kidding?  
  
_No. I'm like Eren, shifting and all that. I saw you fall and grabbed you and took you to...  
  
_It was you?! -he cut her incredulosly- You did... that to me?  
  
_I saved you too. You're welcome.  
  
_You're welcome? YOU'RE WELCOME?! YOU RAPED ME YOU FUCKING BITCH!!  
  
He tried to get hold of her, but she stood up lightning fast. They stared into each other: she was calculating, cautious; was the very embodiment of hate and betrayal.  
  
_You're not like Eren. You're like the others, you're a fucking monster!  
  
The brunette didn't flinch at his words, but took a step back just in case.  
  
_Yeah, maybe you're right. I raped you Kirstein, and i won't lie saying i didn't enjoy it; but now we're stuck in the middle if nowhere and if you don't like it i can leave you here with your friends the titans. How long you think you'll last?  
  
Jean looked away working his jaw while the girl looked at the ceiling folding her arms.  
  
_i'm not gonna keep up with your bullshit. -she said- We're staying here, so if you don...  
  
She stumbled back with a scream when the glass hit her face, a hand going up to cover her nose.

She felt the blood dripping, watching as he stood with effort, and shrieked in fury; in a second she was on him and despite his struggle overwhelmed the scout throwing him on his back over the table, holding both arms on each side and using her weight to immobilize him. Jean struggled until his strength failed him and Ymir showed him a toothy grin.  
  
_Apologize. -she hissed.  
  
_Fuck you.  
  
_I'm being patient Jeanboo; you better comply.  
  
The boy took a deep breath then sighed.  
  
_I'm sorry... that you turned out to be a fucking disgusting bitch!  
  
Ymir's eyes narrowed, a crooked little smile drawing on her face as she looked upon her opponent, weak but still defying.  
  
_As you wish.  
  
With little effort she held both wrists with a hand, he was really exhausted. Her other hand pulled her own pants down, and he looked confused first and incredulous next: between his former comrade's legs hung an unfeminine prick, coupled with a good pair of balls; a part of his brain, primitive and crude, noted with some shame her tool was bigger than his.  
  
_Surprised? Now you'll wish you didn't speak like that.  
  
In a blink she turned him over, helped by his unability to process her extra appendage and lack of strength; it was when she pulled his pants he reacted and tried to push her away but she simply threw herself on top, frotting her hardening cock on his sore ass.  
  
_No Ymir please don't... f-forgive me i didn't...  
  
_Shut your mouth and spread your ass Kirstein. -she replied lazily, spitting on her hand and lubing her dick.  
  
The scout felt a spike of fear at remebering the incident on the tree, and he felt spurred to try something, anything.  
  
_Nonono i beg you don't i'm sorry i'sorry!! -he babbled- Please, it still hurts!  
  
The freckled girl stopped jerking off and laid on him not making a noise, hearing his whimpers, feeling him shale under her; then she pulled back slowly and huffed.  
  
_If it hurts so much it won't be as fun. -she said pulling his pants back up- And your screaming could bring a titan here.  
  
He swallowed then stood slowly, still shaking a bit but not looking at her.  
  
_Th-thank you, i... i'm going to my room and...  
  
_What are you talking about? -she said cutting him off.  
  
_Wh-what?  
  
She sat on the chair, giving her tool a good squeeze.  
  
_Can't you see the boner i have? Kneel. -when he didn't react she pointed down- You're gonna suck it. And swallow, that's your apology for being a jerk.  
  
He said nothing, instead focusing on her face where her wound was closing with a bit of steam coming out of it.  
  
_You're... healing.  
  
_For the walls Jean, Eren grew a fucking leg back. Oh and an arm too, this is nothing. Now get to work.  
  
Kirstein swallowed and slid down slowly between her legs. He let the air out and softly gripped her smooth cock; its veiny texture felt strange and familiar at the same time. Lifting his eyes he found hers, staring intently  
  
_Do you really need to watch?  
  
_Given the situation, i'd say yes. Now quit whining and give it a taste.  
  
Sighing in defeat he leaned forward and tickled the tip with his lips; his heart pounded and Jean exhaled on her dick while squeezing a bit. Ymir panted when he gave an experimental lick on a side, then put her glans inside his mouth.

Jean sucked a bit, getting used to the taste; it was strange, but not too strong. Ymir clicked her tongue with a smug grin  
  
_Luckily for you i had the decency to wash it a bit while you snored, you should be grateful.  
  
Kirstein, more focused on his task and with his mood down failed completely to notice the joke.  
  
_Thank you for being so clean for me Ymir. -he whispered before taking her in once more.  
  
She stayed still, watching as he took her deper and deeper, mumbling when Ymir tangled her fingers on his hair making his teeth brush her prick; she hissed a bit an shifted on the chair.  
  
_Careful there, i can regenerate but it doesn't mean you can do what you want.  
  
_No, sorry.  
  
His submission intrigued and excited her. Jean ran his tongue from base to tip, suckling on her cock and moaning low when she moved a bit forward, drool smearing her phallus; she grabbed him by the hair pulling him back, masturbating feverishly.  
  
_Take it you whore. -she hissed.  
  
Jean opened the mouth and stuck his tongue out; the girl let out a short moan when her cock throbbed and a jet of cum landed on his cheek under his right eye. Another one got on his lips and Ymir put her glans on his tongue, letting it all out with a satisfied sigh. Shivering a bit he held a whimper, trying to swallow the thick liquid; after a couple of failed attempts he lifted his chin and gravity aided. He gritted his teeth and and took a deep, relieved breath.  
  
Without a word she helped him up and walked him to his room; he said nothing and just plopped on the bed. The girl left, but stopped on the doorframe.  
  
_Try to get some sleep, i... i'll rest for a while.  
  
He made an undecipherable noise, and she walked to her room upstairs; once there she rested her forehead on the wall.  
  
_Ymir -she whispered to herself- what the fuck are you doing?

End of chapter.


	2. Chapter 2: Rules and arrangements

Laying on the bed Jean stared at the ceiling; after a few hours of rest he had recovered some energies but moving was the last thing he wanted: he just wished to stay there until the stains on the up there until they started blurring.  
  
The creaking of the door got him out of his abstraction and he glanced at the freckled girl he shared the house and something else with.  
  
_I -Ymir licked her lips before going on- made some food, so if you want some...  
  
He didn't answer, watching the ceiling once more; she waited a short while, sighed and began to leave.  
  
_Coming. -he whispered; she stilled in place and nodded, but realized he couldn't see it.  
  
_Kay. Want me help you...?  
  
_No.  
  
This time he spoke louder, not letting her finish; she looked down and left the door open, stretching before readying the table and placing two plates of rabbit stew (at least that survival training paid off) and started eating.  
  
He appeared dragging his feet to the kitchen, didn't even look at her before sitting and toying with food using the spoon. When he finally went for a taste, he seemed to cheer momentarily.  
  
_Not bad.  
  
Ymir felt the corners of her mouth betraying a mile and held it, barely mumbling a 'glad you like it' and kept eating, glancing at him every few moments. Jean moved slowly, like someone very tired or very focused on his thoughts; she wished it was the first one when he put the spoon down and looked at her.  
  
_Why did you do it?  
  
What surprised her wasn't the question but its tone: devoid of anger ir accusation, only curiosity mixed with tirednesd; Ymir sighed between her teeth before answering, not breaking eye contact.  
  
_I was horny, pissed and you're hot. Simple as that.  
  
Jean blinked, looked down... and laughed; a joyless, resigned laughter she wasn't expecting, and confused her so much she couldn't think speak at all.  
  
_I know that. -he said with a crooked smile- Or rather don't, but i don't care. I mean why'd you save me.  
  
Now Ymir did look away, holding the spoon harder than necessary.  
  
_I don't know... it was an impulse. Maybe i got it from that brat Krista...  
  
She couldn't go on. Why did she name her? The memory of the petite blonde stung her heart and her consciousness. She couldn't think of going back to her, not anymore.  
  
_Speaking of Krista... -he said and she closed her eyes- Were you really, you know?  
  
_The fuck do you care?  
  
_I'll take that as a yes. I'm curious, you always seemed a bit strange couple; does she know you have a...?  
  
She looked at him wide eyed and blushing intensely, and he raised both hands.  
  
_If you don't want to answer it's okay.  
  
_What with the interrogation?  
  
Jean didn't answer right away, busy finishing his meal; his apetite had returned quickly.  
  
_Do you know where we are exactly? -he asked once he was done.  
  
Freckles scratched her head awkwardly and cleared her throat.  
  
_Well, no.  
  
_Or how long we'll be here?  
  
_I didn't have time to get a reservation in a fancy hotel, alright? I just ran away.  
  
_So we're going to stay in an unknown place for an unknown stretch of time before we can try to get back at civilization. Do you think you can stay silent the whole time? I didn't even see a fucking book around here.  
  
_You're wrong.  
  
_You'll keep quiet? -he said surprised.  
  
_No you asshole, there are some books upstairs. Guess i'll bring you some later.  
  
_Well how nice, thanks.  
  
_Oh shut up, i just want to avoid the shit-chat.  
  
_Whatever. Ignoring each other it is.  
  
_Maybe.  
  
_You don't sound so sure; missing your girl? You're acting pretty harsh.  
  
Ymir grimaced, then gave him a sharp look.  
  
_And you? Don't tell me you aren't in a hurry to go back to your Mika-Mika.

She smiled smugly when his mouth twitched at the mention of the young prodigy just as his cheeks turned crimson.  
  
_I don't know what you're talking about.  
  
_Oh Jeanboo, think you can fool me? I'm sure if i told you she misses you, you'd run all the way back.  
  
_Fine, i like her. But she doesn't notice me, so cut it.  
  
_Says who? Maybe she does know, but doesn't care.  
  
_Don't think so, she's so busy looking after Armin and the idiot she barely notices other people. Or their feelings. -he added bitterly.  
  
_Maybe she's shagging Jaeger on the sly.  
  
He rolled his eyes and shook his head.  
  
_He's her brother.  
  
_She's adopted; no blood, no stain. -Ymir smirked when Jean huffed.  
  
_Come on you know he's a complete retard, he can't think of anything but killing titans.  
  
_Well, since it's the Corps we're in it technically makes him smarter than us.  
  
_Including your babe? She also seems willing to give it her all.  
  
Ymir stared at him briefly before standing up, pointing at the plates.  
  
_Conversation's over. -she said dryly- Wash those things.  
  
_Weren't you going to bring me a book?  
  
The brunette stopped in front of him with a cold look, and he stiffened a bit on his chair.  
  
_Jean, this isn't a picnic but a dictatorship; i'm your only protection, and your only means to return. So be careful with what you say.  
  
He gingerly took the dishes and went to the sink gritting his teeth to avoid any comments while she headed for the stairs. Suddenly he felt a presence behind but before he could move she was on him, her small breasts pressing on his back and her chin resting on his shoulder; her arms caged his hips, pushing his butt on her crotch.  
  
_One more thing. -she whispered- I'm a special woman with special needs, so if i say i want you...  
  
Her hand darted down, past his pants and underwear and squeezed his member; he gripped on the sink's border as she pushed against him. His face was on fire, both from tension and shame when his cock throbbed a bit under her fingers.  
  
_You stop whatever you're doing and obey like a good boy, got it?  
  
Kirstein didn't answer, paralyzed as she kept touching him, and Ymir brought her mouth to his ear.  
  
_I said, got it?  
  
_Y-yeah... -he mumbled, trembling a bit.  
  
Satisfied, the freckled girl pulled back and left. He waited until she was on the second floor, listening to her steps; then he crouched on the floor, shivering.  
  
_Fuck -he whispered through his teeth- fuckfuckfuckfuck...  
  
Jean found out having nothing to do stretched time in a way he hadn't felt since his first day in training, which didn't ease his anguish. He was in the middle of looking through the window counting the clouds, trees and every fucking grass when a loud noise made him jump on his chair; he turned to find her stiffling a laugh, pointing at the books she put on the table.  
  
_Holy fuck, i thought i'd die.  
  
_Hey, i told you there were books in here, seems whoever lived here liked reading. Or pretending he did.  
  
He picked the book on top and opened it; it was one about horticulture, subject he didn't give a fuck about, but was so avid for a distraction he started reading. She smiled a bit and turned to leave.  
  
_Thanks Ymir. -he said mechanically

Without a word she left him alone immersed in his book. Their isolated home was apparently in a low-titan zone, since not one bothered them in the whole afternoon; his reading was almost unpaused until she neared him with a bowl.  
  
_It's going to get dark soon. -she commented, taking a berry from it.  
  
_Where'd you get that?  
  
_There are some bushes nearby. Take some if you want.  
  
_I see. -he answered taking a few- And thanks.  
  
They ate in silence, enjoying the sweet fruits; after a while he felt brave enough to try his luck.  
  
_Have you thougt how we could get back?  
  
Ymir froze with a finger in her mouth; she sucked it absently and shrugged.  
  
_With my titan power i guess, it's our only way to move. Problem is i have no idea where to go, and if we find titans and i'm too tired we're fucked.  
  
_Alright... as for food, hunting is the only option, isn't it?  
  
_I'm the one hunting, i can do it quite well. You're gonna stay home, if one of those things gets you you're dead and i can't babysit you if i want to catch my meal so you... clean or something.  
  
The scout didn't like the answer but he made no comment; he closed the book -of pottery, what the fuck- and looked through the window, the sweet taste replaced by bitter resignation. He had books, and then?  
  
_So uh, since when you're like that? -he asked to distract himself from overthinking.  
  
_What, generous tolerant and all that?  
  
_N-no t-titan i mean.  
  
Jean cursed himself mentally for his stuttering, but how help it with those memories? She didn't seem to notice, her eyes staring at the small forest seen through the window.  
  
  
_It was... sudden. Like four, five years ago i think.  
  
_Why didn't you say anything?  
  
_You crazy? At best i was thought crazy, at worst i ended up like Eren, or worse.  
  
_But you could have told the Commander, or that nuts Hange or...  
  
_Enough Jean! -she cut him off, hitting thevtable- I didn't want to, end of the question!  
  
He fell silent at once; however, a few moments later he spoke again, in a much more serious tone  
  
_Does she know?  
  
Ymir couldn't even pretend she didn't know who he asked about.  
  
_Shut up.  
  
This time he didn't insist and looked outside as the sun went down then he stood and began closing the shutters; thay had but a handful of old candles and some firewoof, so they had to finish the day early; soon she was doing the same. Kirstein moved slowly, more worried thinking how long they were going to last. Theb he paralyzed on his bedroom's door. Why assume he was part of the plan? How did he know she wouldn't leave him there? He shook his head to dismiss the idea; she wasn't like that...  
  
"She raped me" he thought "She could abandon me and no one would know"  
  
He felt a chill when imagining waking up to an empty house, left for dead in the vast domain of titans without hope of returning or survive, only the certainty of death; then focused on forcing the thought out of his mind, he had to close the damn shutters...  
  
_Jean.  
  
He startled and turned around to see Ymir standind on the doorframe, hands on her hips.  
  
_I want you.  
  
End of chapter.


	3. Submission

Kirstein looked down and swallowed. He should have seen it coming, Ymir wouldn't miss a chance to show who's in charge; he also knew he was dead without her because despite his skill he had no gear was nothing to a titan but another human to feed on, another nameless, faceless victim. He nodded, unable to look her in the eye.  
  
_What... do i do?  
  
_Turn around -she said flatly- and bend over.  
  
Jean did so, placing his hands on the bed and feeling his cheeks burn, closing his eyes when her steps approached only to open them when she walked past and closed the shutters first; the girl didn't even glance at him when she returned and stood behind him. Without a word she pulled his clothes down and sucked a finger; he stiffened as the digit prodded him, then pushed in relentlessly, moving ulin slow circles. Another followed shortly, making him gasp when she began scissoring, spreading him wider; Kirstein looked back a moment and noticed Ymir's concentrated expression, her other hand clutching the visible bulge in her pants.  
  
_Should be enough. -she mumbled.  
  
Without delay she took her clothing off, her cock swollen and ready, and frotted against him with open desire before spitting on her member to lube it up; noting how stiff he was she leaned on him, her small breasts on his back and hands snaking under his shirt as she whispered on his ear.  
  
_Relax, or it will hurt. -she caressed his toned abs- Take deep breaths and loosen up.  
  
He saved any comments and started breathing long and paused until his heart calmed; Ymir let out an approving noise and put her tip against him, slowly pushing half of her member inside, hearing him whimper low as she penetrated. Freckles moaned in pleasure and moved at a low rythm; Kirstein took air and exhaled every time she went in, focused on relaxing and taking all else out of his mind. With a satisfied growl she pulled her cock out, grabbing him by the hips and thrusting hard; Jean made a strangled cry, clinging to the sheets as she started fucking faster, panting like an animal in heat.  
  
_M-move. -she said between huffs- Kneel on the... bed.  
  
He crawled forward with her following closely;  she didn't waste time in kneeling behind and shoving her dick in making Jean moan at the sudden new rythm, barely managing not to clench around her, he didn't want to get hurt...  
  
Then Ymir fell on him circling his body in a clumsy hug, her chin on his shoulder; Jean heard her panting instantly remembering the forest and turned his face away to avoid seeing the pleasure in hers: mouth half open, swear running diwn her cheeks as she pushed hard inside.  Her tongue licked his cheek and hands slid down, finding and grabbing his half flaccid member massaging with more instinct than technique. She soin settled the rythm, pumping short and fast first like a mating dog; when she felt close to cumming she slowed down, pulling as much as she could before slamming herself to the hilt.  
  
Suddenly she hit "something" in there and he moaned; he shut his mouth in shame, but knew it was too late when she halted and chuckled. Ymir held him in place and thrusted with more energy; Jean put his face on the sheets, biting and clenching his fists. The brunette laid on her prey, sweat running down her slim body as she grinded on him, throbbing in his ass.  
  
Ymir moaned when Jean tightened on her erection; she sat up takibg him with her taking his shirt off and letting her hands roam on his torso, scratching and as her panting got deeper, almost feral. Kirstein gritted his teeth, hissing and whimpering as her hands worked on him: one teased his chest and nipples, circling around and pinching them while the other went up and down his now hard member, marking the rythm on which he bounced on her lap impaling on her cock. Then she abandoned his pecs and her fingers turned his face to hers.  
  
_Open. -she said insistently- Open.  
  
He didn't understand, but as soon as his lips parted to ask she was on him, her tongue going as deep as she could; Jean wasn't expecting that and the strength she used unbalanced him, falling on his side along the frenzied girl who kept ramming into him.  
  
Ymir felt domination intoxicating her as she fucked Kirstein wildly; the solitude combined with knowing he was at her mercy filled her with power and she was going to savor each little bit.  
  
She rose breathing heavily, admiring the boy writhing on the sheets every time she penetrated and slowed the pace: she wanted it to last, show Kirstein who was boss, pulling almost completely before plowing like a battery ram feeling her length throb with each little moan he made; she giggled when he covered his eyes with an arm, and turned him on his back to see his face.  
  
Jean was crying.  
  
To see the tears was like a bucket of cold water for her; she halted at once and began to feel disgust killing her desire. In that moment he opened his eyes and looked at her. Judging. Accusing.  
  
_Don't look at me like that. -Ymir hissed.  
  
Her revulsion began to fade, replaced by anger that made her show her teeth like a wolf; Kirstein didn't look away despite having her lean at a hair's width.  
  
_Don't. Stare. Like that.  
  
He didn't yield, and Ymir felt heat coursing through her body at his defiance; felt her almost flaccid member harden inside him, and gave Jean a crooked smile when it pulsed, ready to go.  
  
_You gonna be a bad boy?-she whispered in his face- Fine.

Smirking she began moving slowly, relishing in the heat enveloping her; Jean made no attempt to resist other than laying on his side and turning his face away. The girl took her time, moving almost tenderly and moaning right next to his face when she buried balls deep inside; her tongue played on his neck and ear.  
  
_Do you like it Jeanboo? -she whispered- Like it how i give it to you so sweet? Or do you want me to fuck you hard like this?  
  
Placing a hand under him she thrusted deep, getting from him a noise between a growl and a hiss; Jean tried to ignore her but that only excited her more. Ymir straightened and pumped quickly, sweat running down her body as he fought harder to keep his voice down.  
  
_Wanna play the ignoring game? You don't fool me. -she said.  
  
Without waiting an answer she spread his legs open, finding exactly what she expected.  
  
_Look. -she whispered with serious voice, but betraying a smile.  
  
He kept his eyes closed; with a huff hakf irritation and half desire she hit hard against him making the scout moan; Jean let out a strangled pant and she leaned on him again.  
  
_Don't forget who's in charge here. -she murmured, remarking with a suck on his throat- I said look... so you better open those pretty eyes.  
  
He felt a chill and obeyed, watching where she pointed; a wave of shame and impotence taking him when he saw his own member hard and throbbing, leaking on his abs. Showing a contented smile Ymir grasped it softly and stroked slowly, mimicking the rythm of he thrusts; taking her sweet time as her hand and his cock smeared in his precum.  
  
_You're a naughty boy. -Freckles purred, breaking his trance.  
  
The woman let go and looked at her wet hand  while Kirstein shut his lips and eyes; the freckled soldier chuckled and leaned once more, kissing along his throat and jaw.  
  
_Don't be ashamed baby. -she whispered with a peck on his lips-  I am a naughty girl, and what happens here is our secret. Enjoy it.  
  
_I d-don't want to...  
  
_Yes you do. Look how hard you are. -she moaned, fotting her abs on his dick- Enjoy it.  
  
Jean felt her breasts moving against his chest, her hard nipples brushing constantly on his skin and her hard cock going in and out of his ass; after the initial bit of pain Kirstein noted its  firmness, its heat filling him when it penetrated slow and fluid as Ymir moved her hips gently, hitting that point inside that made a spark ran through all of his being.

_Enjoy me.  
  
He didn't answer but something gave when his lips opened and let out a whimper; Ymir smiled satisfied when Kirstein surrounded her with his legs and relaxed aroun her dick, tightening when she brushed his special spot. The girl rose once more and began masturbating him; Jean hissed in pleasure, arching his back on the bed.  
  
_See how you like it? -she said panting- If you behave, i'll make you feel good.  
  
The boy finally moved, placing a hand on the one gripping his member; but just as Ymir thought he wanted to take care of himself he went up, caressing her tanned skin all the way to her shoulder.  
  
Jean sat up supporting on his other hand; Ymir seemed hypnotized, her moves becoming more automatic as his fingers reached her mouth. She opened and Kirstein slipped two fingers inside; her answer was immediate and started sucking and licking intensely, staring into his eyes, speeding both her hand and hips.  
  
The young legionnaire, panting with no shame, felt the stimulation overwhelm him and threw his head back; she growled in pleasure when he tightened around her and came, spurting all over her hand and fingers. Ymir let him fall softly on the bed and pulled out of him; he watched in rapture as she smiled, checking her sticky hand.  
  
_You shot a lot. -she said amused- That's good, cause now's my turn.  
  
Standing on the bed she let him see hiw she used his semen to lube, licking her lips in anticipation; then grabbed him by the ankles  and lifted his lower body, smirking at his expectating face when her hand placed her hot tip on his entrance and then pushed. Jean exhaled when she buried whole in one go, sliding inside without struggle.  
  
Ymir watched from her dominating position, sweat running down her body as she moved her waist in a circle still inside; Kirstein had a spasm and clenched on her, earning a long low moan. She knew how to stretch a good fuck but now all she wanted was to release, barely taking her cock out and pumping fast, seeking a quick orgasm.  
  
Jean, breathing raggedly, felt Ymir was at her limit: her choked moans and panting, half muttered curses, lowered head and erratic ramming shouted she wasn't lasting long; suddenly she gritted her teeth and hissed.  
  
_Fuck i can't hold anymore! -she panted loudly- I'm gonna give you my milk boy, all of it!  
  
Rocking her head back with a cry if pure pleasure she felt her cock throb inside Jean, each beat running a spark through her as her semen spilled inside him.

She knelt on the bed and pulled back lazily; her relaxing member slid out of him  a thick white thred still jooning them. Ymir inhaled, got out of the bed and cleaned herself with a bit of the sheets; then gave him a friendly slap before leaving.  
  
_Whenever i want Jean, i'm gonna fuck you. -she said on the doorstep, not looking at him- Whenever.  
  
_I know.  
  
The girl turned around not expecting an answer; he crawled under the sheets, his back on her.  
  
_I know how this is; know that without you i'm dead. -he said resigned- I do very well.  
  
Ymir watched him a bit more before approa hing; Kirstein curled a bit on the bed, sensing her lean down on him.  
  
_Goodnight Jean. -she whispered with a kiss on his cheek.  
  
She left without another word, making her way to her room on the second floor and falling on the bed; she couldn't get that feeling out of her head she got by taking him. Power with a little pang of guilt, which vanished as she remembered the way he moaned under her; a wicked smile spreading on her face, thinking of alk the things she could do to Kirstein.  
  
_I'm going to hell...  
  
Ymir yawned and clutched her crotch, feeling a tingle in her member when her mind went back to their "agreement".  
  
_... so i'll enjoy it as much as i can.  
  
End of chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There ya go. Merry fapping.


	4. Chapter 4: Game on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Delayed as hell, i won't lie: i don't have a schedule on this. Due to said delay this chapter is extra long :p.

The gravel made a scratching noise with every step Jean made: he ran, ran without feeling exhaustion or time seeing the blurry shapes of houses and people pass by on the streets of Trost. He was back and only one thing mattered: a house, not different from any others except for him. The house where he grew and played.  
  
The door opened by a mere touch and he entered; strangely at first he saw nothing and wondered if he'd gotten into the wrong place... then his sight cleared.  
  
His mother laid on the table with her skirt torn apart, bawling every time Ymir rammed against her in a brutal fashion, shoving as deep as she could; the shifter was completely naked and shouted in triumph as Jean gave a step closer and thrusted once, twice against the woman and stiffened, looking upwards.  
  
_I was waiting for you Jeanboo. -the freckled one said with a flat voice- I waited until i got bored, but i wasn't the only one.  
  
Jean looked aside and just then noticed: Mikasa was there too, sprawled on a couch he didn't remember with her uniform on, ripped on her crotch. As he watched, Ymir's thick seed leaked from her twiching vagina and half open mouth.  
  
_Miki came to surprise visit you; we waited for a while until i couldn't hold it and raped her  
  
She pulled out of his mother with a wet 'schlik'; a thick, dense white thread spilling from the abused woman while the girl walked up to him. Her member had changed, now it was huge, veiny, powerful; with each movement a bit of precum fell from the tip.  
  
_But it wasn't enough, so when your mommy came and said you'd be late i decided to rape her too. Now it's your turn.  
  
Kirstein turned around and tried to open the door... but there was no door. He patted the empty wall until she pushed him against it, her cock beating on his naked body.  
  
Why was he naked? Had he ran like that? And why wasn't he afraid?  
  
He woke up with a startle and a loud gasp, like a drowning man; sweat covered his trembling body. Looking around he recognized the room he was sleeping in and ran a hand on his face.  
  
_Fucking nightmares. -he hissed lowly.  
  
He fell on the pillow watching the shutters and guessing by the filtered light it had to be morning already; then he noticed something else and, with a dose of incredulity, lifted the sheets to find his penis was hard leaving a small wet stain on his underwear.  
  
_You're a sick fucker. -the male recriminated his own member, which started relaxing almost as if it understood.  
  
He got up slowly, shaking his head as he dressed. This wasn't right.  
  
She was in the dining-kitchen room, finishing some pigeons in the oven; Kirstein had to admit without a doubt she was better at survival.  
  
_You're good at this. -he said flatly.  
  
She made a hum, tray in hand, and put it on the table then picked a bird; Jean did the same and made an involuntary noise at the good taste. His attention shifted to big pot boiling softly on the fire, and pointed at it with his head.  
  
_What's that for? -he asked and she made a little shrug.  
  
_Water from the well. -she said nibbling on a bone- Thought we could wash a bit.  
  
Jean suddenly realized he hadn't taken a shower since before the expedition and looked away a bit ashamed while she chuckled.  
  
_It's not a shower but it'll be enough. There's a wooden tub we can use, and more than enough clothes.  
  
He nodded without a word and kept eating while the girl put some rags where the tub would be; soon the water was boiling clearly and she pointed at him a cub fresh from the well in case it was too hot. It wasn't until he got it to a more pleasant temperature and began undressing he remembered she was still there.  
  
_Don't you want to go first? -he asked.  
  
_No.  
  
He nodded silently, and dared to ask another one.  
  
_Are you staying there?  
  
_Yes.  
Kirstein didn't move at first, feeling the heat rising to his face; he should have guessed she wouldn't miss a chance to amuse at his expense. He chose to ignore her, which was easier said than done, and undressed. Even after being raped in the forest and coerced in the house, this felt more humiliating still by showing himself to her in his intimacy; his dream flashed in his mind and he grunted slightly before taking his underwear off.  
  
He let out a little pleased sigh when he entered the tub and squatted inside, washing his body methodically to help himself forget she was in the room; he heard a rustling sound but didn't pay attention, thinking she was undressing beforehand.  
  
A sudden gasp reached his ears and he turned around by impulse, blush appearing on his face at the sight: Ymir on her chair, having taken her pants off and running a hand up and down her growing erection. Their eyes locked for a few seconds and she stood up and walked towards Jean, crouched and with an empty look that didn't hide the soft shaking of his body.  
  
_Up. -she ordered.  
  
He obeyed cautiously, slowly rising to his full height; despite being almost as tall as she was,  the defenselessness made him feel much smaller and couldn't hold her gaze, focusing on her mouth. Ymir said nothing as she held him gentle but firm way by the cheeks to kiss him while her hardened dick beat against his abs. He didn't resist when her tongue entered his mouth nor when her hand took one of his, placing it on her cock to have him masturbate her; as soon as he got a slow but regular pace, the girl's slender fingers squeezed his training-worked butt and Jean exhaled breaking the kiss and getting a giggle out of her.  
  
_Stay.  
   
The boy obeyed, now more for lack of options than fear, and Ymir kissed a trail down his neck and chest stopping on his nipples to bite and suck until they were hard; Jean did his best not to move or show anything, toes curling as she moved further down until the girl was knelt in front of him, throwing her shirt aside, and only then he realized he was half hard. Ymir grabbed his cock, using her thumb to tease his glans, licking her lips, and without delay opened her mouth and began sucking him, hollowing her cheeks with a strong suction sound. Jean shut his eyes tight and gritted his teeth but still moaned a bit and she chuckled, making him tremble in pleasure before pulling back with a smug grin.  
  
He felt tempted to hold on her, but fought the instinct so as to remain still; Ymir raised an eyebrow, a hand working on his balls while the other pumped on her own erection, and with a smirk gave a playful little bite on his glans making him suck air.  
  
The girl pushed forward taking more and more of his cock in her mouth, smearing it in saliva and licking all underneath while he panted and sighed, eyes closed; she saw his hands and knees shake as she moved and went forward until he was completely inside her, Ymir's nose brushing his hard abs and her lips feeling his thin hairs, pulling back when she couldn't hold it anymore gasping for air. Looking at him she saw his frowned brow and tight lips, swest running down his temples, and smiled satisfied.  
  
_Ever got blown Jeanboo? -she asked playfully.  
  
_Yeah. -he surprised her- A-Annie.  
  
Freckles's eyebrows went up at his confession since she just meant to provoke him, and curiosity got the best of her.  
  
_Really? -she asked and he nodded, eyes still closed- I heard nosey got on her knees often at the stables. Guess you did too.  
  
_Y-yeah.  
  
_I wanted to check it myself and asked for it once. -Ymir commented amused- You can't imagine her face when she saw my...!  
  
He opened his eyes and frowned at her, and she sucked air.  
  
_Right. Whatever, i got head a couple times. And you?  
   
Kean swallowed hesitant and Ymir remembered what she did when she asked and resumed licking and pumping him; Kirstein bowed his head, submissive again.  
  
_How many times did Annie suck your cock, Jean? -the freckled asked.  
  
He inhaled sharply and spoke with trembling voice, closing his eyes once more.  
  
_E-eleven times.  
  
Ymir made a little noise with his dick still in her mouth until she got over the surprise and pulled back.  
  
_Eleven!? -she couldn't believe it- Were you that horny?!  
  
_I wanted to... try it and...  
  
The freckled girl decided to use only her hands for a bit, thinking about the situation: Jean was at her mercy and compliant, so she chose to have a more intimate way of fun.  
  
_How was it? -she asked softly and seductive- The first time.  
  
_I'd heard... -she got him back in her mouth and he sucked air- the rumours, and once when we were working at the stables i asked her if she heard anything about it. She asked if i wanted and i said yes.  
  
_So?  
  
_She took me to the back and knelt and told me to p-pull it out. I was very nervous and... very hard.  
  
The last phrase came out as a whisper, and she felt her cock twitch in excitement as he spoke; the brunette tilted her head backwards and held his member against her lips.  
  
_Did she suck you off like this?  
  
_N-no. -he sighed- Annie only got the tip in her mouth and used her hand. But she licked it a lot.  
  
_And did she touch herself?  
  
_No, only sucked. But it felt good.  
  
_Where did you cum?  
  
_Her mouth. -he whimpered- She gagged a bit and spit some... told me to warn her next time.  
  
_And gave you head ten more times... man wasn't she hungry for cock.  
  
The freckled soldier chuckled lowly and resumed masturbating the boy while thinking what to ask; this game turned out to be very amusing, and soon knew what she wanted to know.  
  
_Did you ever call her Mikasa when she did it?  
  
Jean swallowed tightening his lips and Ymir hissed with a grin at the challenge before engulfing his dick completely, running her tongue everywhere and feeling the sticky pre leak on her mouth and throat; the scout bent over and held on her shoulders when his knees failed for a moment, panting his answer.  
  
_Y-y-yes i did.  
  
With a triumphant hum she pulled back watching him between mocking and horny, her erection dripping on the floor.  
  
_Was it on the last time? -she said teasingly- Is that why you couldn't reach the dozen?  
  
He tried to answer but couldn't emit sound while she went back to sucking, only managing to shake his head in denial.  
_No? -she asked- When did you then?  
  
_The third time. I didn't mean to.  
  
_Yeah, i can guess. So what did Nosey do? Was she angry?  
  
Kirstein remained silent trying with all his might to ignore the hand working relentlessly on his hard on and how he wanted nothing more than cumming all over that smug freckled face of hers. Suddenly a hand sneaked between his legs and thin fingerd began caressing his asshole; he paralyzed until the girl pushed and a slim digit entered, getting him to hiss.  
  
_Don't keep me waiting Jeanboo. -she purred, circling inside him- What happened?  
  
_Oh fuck! Sh-she looked at me and said... -he let out a high pitched cry- said...  
  
Without warning the finger found the boy's prostate and pressed; he moaned loudly, moving his hips back and forth rubbing his erection on her face. Ymir stuck her tongue out to lick all along his shaft as he frotted on her, giggling impishly.  
  
_Yes? -she asked grinning.  
  
_Said if i called her that... i should fuck her mouth like i'd do hers.  
  
The freckled girl looked at him in surprise, forgetting to use her hand and feeling her own cock twitch in need. She quickly decided her next action and smiled lustfully, facing upwards with his member on her face.  
  
_Show me. -she whispered on his erection.  
  
His surprised look lasted but a moment before his hand was on her nape pushing her forward, shoving himself to the deepest of her mouth and holding her while moving his hips back and forth with short thrusts until the girl began gagging and let go; Ymir gasped for air then showed her tongue, panting while Jean brushed on her cheek.  
  
The scout aligned once more and entered her mouth holding her still while moving with slower rythm, reaching the back of her throat before pulling almost completely sighing in pleasure at her tongue moving all over him as he did.  
  
Ymir relaxed and let him do, moaning low as she masturbated; Jean was gentle, just as he probably fantasized doing with Mikasa.  
  
_Ya like it? -he said closing his eyes, his voice shaking a bit.  
  
She actually enjoyed his soft treatment, and decided to let him know sucking with more enthusiasm.  
  
_I love it. -she purred rubbing her face on his erection- Fuck my mouth Jean, fuck my little mouth.  
  
_You act like this only with me. -the boy said more firmly- You turn into a slut for my dick.  
  
She moaned in delight as he moved inside and let go of her own cock before it bursted too soon; Jean, somehow, had managed to get her horny as hell.  
  
_Yes, yes i'm your whore. -she said- Your little whore.  
  
Kirstein laughed, deep and low, and pulled out holding her barely out of reach. She looked at him anxiously, using her tongue to lap at his leaking tip.  
  
_And what does my whore want?  
  
Ymir licked her lips, controlled by her desire and put the game aside: she wanted to cum, and wanted to do it while he used her.  
  
_I'm hungry. -she pleaded with a little girl's voice- I want my yummy milk.  
  
The male grunted with lust and threw gentleness aside, grabbing her by the sides of the head and burying himself to the hilt; Jean facefucked her at a bestial pace, reveling in her little chocked noises while she gagged and masturbated frantically, both feeling the savage need to cum until he couldn't bear it anymore.  
  
_Swallow it all Ymir! - he hissed- You fucking bitch!  
  
Thrusting as deep as he could he released his semen while feeling her tighten around his twitching meat, the girl gagging as he came to the last drop and pulled back. Ymir coughed and spit some, clinging to his leg as her cock spurted on the floor and the vat's side.  
  
He crouched in the water, huffing as she took deep breaths frotting her neck. The shifter eyed him with a crooked smile.  
  
_Wasn't expecting this side of you. -she said a bit hoarse- You really fucked my throat.  
Kirstein said nothing, just nodding absently as he finished washing himself; she watched a little more before speaking again.  
  
_Is this what you did to Annie? All those times?  
  
He stopped for a few seconds before shaking his head.  
  
_I was nice with her. Remember i was thinking about... about Mikasa.  
  
_Oh. -Ymir mumbled after a moment of silence-   I see. So this was more of a release huh? Okay. Not bad... anyways when you're done go rest, i'll wash myself and clean.  
  
Jean nodded with a grunt, avoiding watching her as she sat and filled a glass with fresh water, her limp cock on display as she drank to alleviate the slight soreness on her throat.  
  
Once he finished Kirstein dried and dressed quickly and left for his room despite being quite early: the lack of routine and work gave him such 'luxury'. However, as soon as he flopped on the bed the first thing came to his mind was the dream and he huffed in anger. He tried to think of Mikasa, that was true; but as soon as he attempted and remembered who was knelt in front of him and what she'd done,  all he felt was the need to abuse her. Ashamed he recalled how good it felt to force himself on her like she was a thing not giving a fuck if she enjoyed it or not; he realized he'd got tangled in her sick game and ran a hand on his face feeling a mix of excitement and disappointment followed by a wave of tiredness.  
  
_What do you want? -he asked looking at the ceiling- What the fuck do you want?  
  
If he only knew to whom he was asking.  
  
End of chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told ya it was long.


End file.
